As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer system is one type of information handling system. Examples of computer systems include servers, personal computers, notebook and laptop computers, workstations and personal digital assistants. Typically, the computer system includes a processor, memory, a display, a keyboard, hard disc storage and one or more input/output (“I/O”) devices, such as a floppy drive or an optical drive.
Because optical drives may be shipped to consumers and other manufacturers of computer systems, the optical drives may be prone to damage or defects as a result of the shipping and/or assembly process. Generally, when an optical drive is placed into a computer system, the drive is tested to ensure that the drive is functioning properly. As such, manufacturers devise various testing methods for checking the drive and its related operations.
One such test includes placing test media into the drive and performing a series of tests, such as read and/or write operations. However, through prolonged use the test optical media may deteriorate and become defective. Hence, a test of the optical drive may report the drive as faulty or defective. However, the actual fault or defect may exist in the test media.
Another type of test includes placing a fixed reflective material in the optical drive as a substitute for the test media. However, test method requires the correct placement and alignment of an extra component to the optical drive.